Fawnstar and her New Life
STOPPED: This fanfiction has been abandoned by the author and will no longer be added to, so do not expect further edits. Thank you. Introduction Author: Pintosong Signature: Pintosong (talk) 08:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Allegiances WolfClan Leader: Graystar - longhaired gray tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Meadowflower and father of Smokekit) Deputy: Stormstrike - longhaired gray tabby tom with white stripes and blue eyes (mate to Russetfire and father of Cherrypaw) Medicine cat: Vixenberry - ginger she-cat with fox-like markings and blue eyes apprentice - Snowpaw Warriors: Russetfire - russet-coloured she-cat with blue eyes (mate to Stormstrike and mother of Cherrypaw) Cedarbranch - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes (mate to Icemask and mother of Ashpaw, Sootpaw and Snowpaw) Minnowfang - light gray-and-cream tom with green eyes (mate to Cindersong and father of Daisykit, Mistykit and Ivykit) Ratwhisker - gray-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Marigoldheart and father of Rockkit, Emberkit and Volekit) apprentice - Ashpaw Icemask - white tom with light brown around his amber eyes (mate to Cedarbranch and father of Ashpaw, Sootpaw and Snowpaw) Echostripe - gray-brown tabby she-cat with stripes that repeat over and over again and blue eyes apprentice - Sootpaw Fallowface - white she-cat with a light brown face, distinctive brown stripes and blue eyes Oakshade - spotted white tom with a black head and tail and blue eyes apprentice - Ashpaw Birdfeather - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Fernstream - tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes and green eyes Beeshadow - black tom with white stripes and amber eyes Silverscar - battle-scarred gray tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Cherrypaw - russet-coloured she-cat with blue eyes Ashpaw - dark gray-and-white tom with amber eyes Sootpaw - dark gray tom with a brown face and yellow eyes Snowpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Meadowflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Graystar and mother of Smokekit - gray tomkit with amber eyes) Marigoldheart - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate to Ratwhisker and mother of Rockkit - gray-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Emberkit - ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes and Volekit - gray-brown tomkit with ginger patches and green eyes) Cindersong - gray she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Minnowfang and mother of Daisykit - light gray she-kit with green eyes, Mistykit - gray-and-cream she-kit with amber eyes and Ivykit - light gray she-kit with green eyes) Elders: Nightstripe - black tom with white stripes and green eyes Lizardspots - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Kittypets Mike - black tom with a white tail and belly and green eyes. Green collar decorated with blue fish (mate to Kerensa and father of Jamie and Emily) Kerensa - light brown she-cat with darker brown speckles, a white muzzle, chest and belly and blue eyes. Rainbow-coloured collar (mate to Mike and mother of Jamie and Emily) Jamie - dark brown, almost black tomkit with a white tail and belly and light blue eyes. Blue collar decorated with brown pawprints Emily - light brown she-kit with darker brown speckles, a white muzzle, chest and belly and green-blue eyes. Orange collar decorated with white roses Haylee - white she-kit with brown tabby patches and green eyes. Purple collar decorated with gold swirls Buttercup - tortoiseshell and white she-kit with pale ginger and brown patches and yellow eyes. Yellow collar decorated with pink flowers Isadora - ginger she-kit with a pale belly and amber eyes. White collar decorated with pink hearts Quince - bengal tomkit with dark black stripes and amber eyes. Gold and silver striped collar Loners Mouse That Runs In Grass - small, light brown she-cat with grass-green eyes (mate to Red and mother of Snake and Thrush) Daisy That Grows Through Cracks - white and gray she-cat with bright green eyes Crystal In Rocky Cave - white she-cat with a brown tail and legs and sparkling amber eyes Red Flame on Forest - bright ginger tom with smoky green eyes (mate to Mouse and father of Snake and Thrush) Snake That Slithers Slowly - large, light ginger-brown tomkit with grass-green eyes Thrush That Cracks Shells - small, light brown tomkit with emerald green eyes Berry - bright orange and white she-cat with heather-coloured eyes (mate to Bumper and mother of Black, Nightshade, Straw and Rasp, and foster mother of Mul, Goose, Blue, Grape, Current, Cran and Mayapple) Black - smoky black tomkit with heather-coloured eyes Nightshade - longfurred black she-kit with ragged fur and blue eyes Straw - bright orange she-kit with a white belly and heather-coloured eyes Rasp - orange and white she-kit with heather-coloured eyes Mul - glossy black tom with a ginger chest and amber eyes Goose - bristly tomcat with bright green eyes Blue - silvery blue she-kit with smoky blue eyes Grape - white she-kit with green eyes Current - black and ginger tortoiseshell she-kit with dark amber eyes Cran - ginger tomkit with dark amber eyes Mayapple - longfurred black and white she-cat with pale green eyes Rogues Bumper - smoky black tom with ragged fur and blue eyes (mate to Berry and father of Black, Nightshade, Straw and Rasp) Davie - handsome silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Scraggly black collar. Woody - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Emily Kerensa licked her two new kits. Her mate Mike sat up proudly as she did so. "What should their names be?" Mike asked her. "The tomkit will be Jamie, and the she-kit will be Emily." Kerensa replied. "Perfect. That suits them." Mike purred. They watched fondly as the kits suckled. "Bet you can't catch me!" Emily called to her brother. She was now three moons old. She blinked her blue-green eyes at Jamie playfully. Emily prided herself on looking like her mother. She was light brown with a white belly, chest and muzzle and had darker brown dapples. Whereas Jamie was like their father. He was dark brown, almost black with a white tail and belly. Only the kits' eyes differed them from their parents. Jamie's were blue like Kerensa but Emily's were blue-green like a mixture between Kerensa and Mike. "Bet I can!" Jamie yowled back. He chased Emily around and pounced on her. They play-fought in a squealing ball of fur. Then they broke up when Emily yelped. "You bit me!" She shouted angrily. She limped over to her mother. "He bit my leg." She whimpered. "Jamie!" Kerensa hissed, "Have you got something to say to your sister?" Jamie replied, "Uh, harden up? Ok, ok, fine. Sorry Emily. I was just playing." Jamie was always picking on her. He was bigger, faster, and more good looking. But it didn't matter. He was her brother, and she loved him very much. Emily heard tapping on the window. She scrambled out of the basket and jumped up onto the windowsill. A cat was sitting there. Then he spoke, "Greetings, kittypet. I am Graystar of WolfClan." "WolfClan! I've heard stories about WolfClan. Have you come here to take us to the mountains?" Emily had heard stories that WolfClan would take house cats and loners to live with them in the mountain where their Clan lives. Every cat dreamed of living wild and free. So Emily opened the catflap. Once he was inside, Emily took a good look at him. He was a gray tabby with pale blue eyes. He walked into the lounge. Mike, Kerensa and Jamie sat upright quickly. Graystar said, "I am here to request that you please come to live in my Clan as warriors." "Yes!" Emily and Jamie joyfully shouted, while Kerensa and Mike looked uneasy. "What is it?" Jamie asked. Their father replied, "Well, you see, we have lived with our housefolk since we were kits. We love them. And they love us. It would break their heart if we went. Besides, we're too old to climb rocks. But you two can still go." "Oh, ok." Emily said. Then she turned to face Graystar. "We can visit them, right?" "Of course! But not too much." Graystar smiled. "Alright! Here we go! See you Mum and Dad! We promise we'll visit you." The kits called to their parents and Graystar led them through the catflap. "This is so exciting! Isn't it, Jamie?" Emily was bounding after Graystar as if her life depended on it. "Yeah! We're actually going to WolfClan. Let me tell you, Em, this is what I've always dreamed of." Jamie sounded just as excited as his sister. The cats climbed a steep slope and found themselves at the top of a small valley. The walls were covered in bramble and there were cats walking around everywhere. They had reached the camp. "Whoa." Jamie was mesmerised. The kits glanced at eachother. This was the moment. The cats carefully slid down a gap in the bramble. A russet-furred she-cat was guarding the end. She stood aside for her leader and his companions. "Thank you Russetfire." Graystar nodded at her. "New recruits, Graystar?" Russetfire sniffed at the kits. "Kittypets. They will need lots of training once they're apprentices. But they seem fresh, so it might be easier." "Good observation, Russetfire." Graystar seemed pleased. "Jamie, Emily, this is Russetfire. She was once a loner, named Russia. and we brought her in along with those two cats." He pointed his tail to a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a light gray and green tom with green eyes who were sitting by a pile of prey. "The she-cat is Cedarbranch and the tom is Minnowfang. They were once China and Mexico." "Oh my gosh! Look at all of these cats!" Emily mewed. The Clan was huge. But before she could comment on how many scars the cats had, Graystar leapt up onto a dead tree. Fawnkit "Let all cats old enough to leap on rocks gather around the Hightree for a Clan meeting." Graystar yowled to his Clan. Even more cats climbed out of dens. "I would like to introduce two new cats to the Clan. Emily, Jamie, step forward. It is time for you to become kits of WolfClan. Emily, you will be known as Fawnkit until you become an apprentice. Jamie, you will be known as Spiderkit until you become an apprentice. We welcome you as kits of WolfClan." Then every cat in the valley yowled, "Fawnkit! Spiderkit! Fawnkit! Spiderkit!" Fawnkit and Spiderkit stared proudly at the cats. They were part of them now! And then a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes walked up to the kits. "Hello Fawnkit and Spiderkit! My name is Meadowflower. I am going to take care of you until you're apprentices. You will stay in the nursery with me and Smokekit." "When will we become apprentices?" Spiderkit piped up. "When you are six moons old. Don't worry. It's fun here, even in the nursery!" Meadowflower sounded cheerful. She led the kits over to a bramble den. It was very spiky so Emily wondered how the kits were safe. But when they walked inside, it was revealed that the inside walls were covered with the softest and thickest moss, and the floor had nests scattered over the place. Two other she-cats looked up from where they were watching some kits play. One of them, a ginger tabby with green eyes, had a belly full of kits. The other, who was gray with amber eyes, was trying to stop the older kits from squashing the younger one. The kits stopped their game when they saw Fawnkit and Spiderkit. They bounced over and stood in a line. Their mothers came over too and the ginger cat spoke. "Hello. You must be the newest Clan cats. My name is Marigoldheart and this is Cindersong." Then Cindersong said, "These kits at the end are mine. This one - " she nodded at a light gray she-kit with green eyes, " - is Daisykit." She introduced her other kits. Mistykit was a gray and cream she-kit with amber eyes, and Ivykit was a light gray she-kit with green eyes. Then the smallest kit at the end piped up, "And my name is Smokekit! I'm the best kit in the world!" He was gray with amber eyes. "So he's yours then?" Spiderkit asked Meadowflower, "He looks exactly like Cindersong." "That's true." Meadowflower admitted, "He has his father's colour and my eyes." She sounded very proud. "Who's his father?" "Graystar." "Wow! You both are very lucky then!" Fawnkit exclaimed. "Yes, we are. Now, time to make our nest a bit bigger so you two can fit..." "Yay! It's time for us to be apprentices!" Fawnkit was excited. Being an apprentice was the most fun part of the life of a Clan cat. Meadowflower grabbed her by the scruff and started rasping her tongue over her fur to smooth it. When she had finished, Meadowflower did the same to Spiderkit. "Hey! I can groom myself you know." but Spiderkit never did. It was always up to Fawnkit or Meadowflower to make sure he was clean. It had been hard to move out of the nursery. Fawnkit missed her old denmates already. Marigoldheart had recently had her three kits, Rockkit, Emberkit and Volekit. Rockkit was a gray-brown tabby tomkit with green eyes, Emberkit was a ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes and Volekit was a gray-brown tomkit with ginger patches and green eyes. Now they were two moons old. And Fawnkit heard Graystar yowl, "Let all cats old enough to leap onto rocks gather around the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Fawnpaw "Fawnkit, from now on until you become a warrior, your name will be Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Birdfeather. Birdfeather, you are a skilled hunter, so please let your skills travel to Fawnpaw." Graystar finished his announcement and the whole Clan yowled out their names, "Spiderpaw, Fawnpaw, Spiderpaw, Fawnpaw!" Spiderpaw stood proudly next to his mentor, Cedarbranch. Fawnkit looked at her own mentor. Birdfeather was a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and seemed to be quite cheery. Fawnpaw asked Birdfeather, "Um, so, uh, what are we gonna do today?" "Well, I guess we could collect moss so your old denmates can sleep well." "Okay." Then Spiderpaw piped up to his mentor, "Hey, hey Cedarbranch? Can I go too?" "Of course!" Cedarbranch answered with a smile, "If that's okay with Birdfeather?" Birdfeather nodded and the four cats bounded up the tunnel. Fawnpaw scraped her moss into a pile and then pointedly stared at her mentor, who then said, "Roll it up into a ball and then grab as much as you can in your teeth. And the rest you can tuck underneath your chin." Fawnpaw did as Birdfeather said, and soon she and Spiderpaw were weaving the moss into nests. Daisykit, Mistykit, Ivykit and Smokekit blinked thankfully at their former denmates. The three she-kits will be apprentices in a moon. Finally, Smokekit would have the den all to himself. Lucky him. Then the medicine cat Vixenberry led a tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes into the nursery. ''A new queen ''Fawnpaw thought. Vixenberry walked over to a pile of moss and shaped it into a nest. "Okay, Fernstream," she mewed, "this is where you'll stay for a while." Fernstream sighed and slumped into her nest. It turned out that Fernstream's mate was Silverscar. When Fawnpaw first saw him, she wondered how many battles he had been in. His gray tabby pelt was covered in scratches and one amber eye had a long scar running from his ear, through his eye and down to his nose. Another two moons passed. Fernstream had four kits: Jaykit was a silver tabby like his father, but with green eyes, like his mother. Volekit was silver with brown legs and amber eyes. Thrushkit was a silvery-brown colour and had amber eyes. And Hazelkit, the only she-kit, was a tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Fawnpaw would play with them as much as possible once they opened their eyes. The next moon, Fawnpaw asked Birdfeather, "Can we go hunting?" "Sure. But I'll ask Cedarbranch to take Spiderpaw, too." Once Spiderpaw and his mentor appeared, Fawnpaw burst out of the camp. She sniffed around, letting the smell of the mountain sink in. She looked around. The trees were bare, the air was chilly, and the ground was covered with frost. Leaf-bare was sinking in. Fawnpaw waited behind the tree. She and Spiderpaw were hunting together, and Spiderpaw was chasing a small rabbit towards her. She heard a scuffling and jumped out from behind the tree and landed squarely on the rabbit's back, breaking it's spine. She heard her brother mew, "Nice catch." and replied with, "Nice chase." Then she froze. A new scent was wafting through her nostrils. It smelt disgusting. Then there was a rustle from behind and a russet-furred creature leapt out of the bushes, snarling. Cedarbranch could be heard from behind, "Fox! Move out of the way! Run!" But Fawnpaw was petrified. Saliva dripped from the fox's mouth as it stared hungrily at her. It advanced towards her, until, out of the blue, a dark brown shape hurled into it, sending the fox straight into a thornbush. Spiderpaw nudged at Fawnpaw's shoulder, whispering "Run. Quick!" The two littermates bolted away from the fox, which had shaken itself out of the bush and was now chasing them. The young cats sprinted as fast as they could away from the fox, and camp. They didn't want the fox to know where their home was! Fawnpaw was nearly out of breath when she saw twoleg houses ahead. They were heading for their old home! The cats leapt over a fence into a garden. The fox barked but couldn't jump that high. The catflap on the garden's door flung open and a white she-cat with brown tabby patches came out, green eyes wide. "Haylee!" Fawnpaw exclaimed happily, forgetting about the fox behind her. Haylee bounced forward and nuzzled her old friends' cheeks. Category:Fanfiction